


ℌ𝔢𝔯 𝔊𝔯𝔞𝔠𝔢, 𝔐𝔶 𝔔𝔲𝔢𝔢𝔫

by PrettyBirdWrites



Series: His Grace, My King [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Historical Fantasy, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBirdWrites/pseuds/PrettyBirdWrites
Summary: It has been ten years since the King left Court, but who could blame him for leaving. The love of his life was gone and he needed space to take care of his only child, Princess Isadora.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: His Grace, My King [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994587
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. The King Has Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been ten years since the King left Court, but who could blame him for leaving. The love of his life was gone and he needed space to take care of his only child, Princess Isadora.

The head of the royal council, also known as the Chancellor bowed before the King. It was time to once again approach the King with a request that he remarry. It has been ten years since the passing of their beloved Queen, and the whole kingdom, including Princess Isadora, needed guidance that only a loving woman could provide. 

"Your Grace, I ask you… no beg you… please consider taking another wife. You need a son, and Isadora needs a mother." Said the man in a black robe with a silver braided cloth hanging loosely around his shoulders as he bowed his head and kneeled down before the King. 

The King sighed, "I have been in mourning for ten years, and yet I feel as if I could be for the rest of my life. So I will give in and allow you to find me some potential wives. But, she was the love of my life… so let's make this beneficial for all parties since it will not be a romantic one."

The Chancellor bowed even deeper, then took his leave from the chamber. He hurried to the council room where he met with the other members to discuss who they could bring to court to meet the King. Once a list was compiled, invitations would be sent out and a grand ball was arranged. It would also be a good time to introduce the Princess to members of the court.

Even though she was only eleven years old, she would need to start learning how to mingle with members of the court. And one of these women could potentially become her stepmother.

The King would most likely rely on his daughter's input on this matter. The two were extremely close, with the loss of the Queen when she was so young. 

"My Lord's… we have a daunting task at hand. After ten long years, our King is ready for another wife. Princess Isadora is eleven years old and needs the influence of a kind and strong woman. Our King needs an heir to pass his throne to, as much as he may not want to hear it." The Chancellor paused, "But we are on the brink of war with our neighboring kingdom if we do not secure a treaty very quickly."

The men in the room were Dukes, Counts, a Cardinal from the church, and a few royal lawyers sent straight from the royal law offices were all there to ensure that the head of the council kept to the agenda of their request list when it came to talking to the King. 

Matters at court were always a give or take, with people being bought with promises of land or marriage to a prized daughter. When the queen was alive these matters seemed to almost stop, but since her death, the king didn't have much interest in their little squabbles.

The King had surprised them all a week ago by returning to Court, his young daughter in tow. It was at that time the council decided it was time to approach him about another marriage. He was still in good health and could father more children.


	2. The Search For A Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King has agreed to meet with a few of the ladies off a list of names of potential brides. His daughter Isadora is along for the meeting as her input is very valuable to the King.

The King and his beautiful daughter, the princess Isadora walked into the throne room and took their seats. Isadora sat proudly next to her father. She looked a lot like her mother, and the King smiles at her fondly. 

"You understand that if I do remarry, it will not change the love I have for your mother that is in my heart even to this day?"

She nodded her head, "Of course father, but we must have a new queen."

He placed his hand over hers, "You are so smart." She was indeed just like her mother.

The King waved his hand and the first potential bride was brought in. She was the daughter of one of the neighboring kingdoms. This match was intended to secure a treaty and to stop the back and forth attacks that have happened over the years. One of these attacks resulted in the King suffering an injury to his head when he was pulled from his horse.

The lady was beautiful but far too thin for the king's taste. She looked as if a strong gust of wind could knock her over.

"Do they not feed you, M'Lady?" The King asked her.

"Pardon, M'Lord?" She asked, clearly confused.

He smiled politely at her, "Thank you very kindly M'Lady. I look forward to having dinner with you to get to know you better." 

"As I am with you and the princess Isadora." She bowed and left the throne room. 

The King looked to his daughter, "Well?"

Isadora smiled sweetly, "Please send in the next." Her father smiled as his daughter was being diplomatic and not revealing anything too quickly.

The next potential bride to be was a young widow who was still well within childbearing years, but she lacked a certain sparkle or spunk in her that the king and princess both shared. A meek personality would only get lost in their conversation. Again the king politely asked her to join them for dinner so he could get to know her a little better.

A deep sigh from Isadora mirrored her Father's concern after meeting the first two candidates. But when the third came into the room, the king leaned forward in his seat ever so slightly. She was a beautiful woman, with a smile that was warm.

She dropped into a deep curtsey before father and daughter, "M'Lord, and Lady Isadora. I am Jade Winters, I am the only daughter of King Winters, to the south. And he has sent me with hopes for an alliance with your grace." 

The King rose and placed a hand under her chin, raising it so he could look at her better. "Lady Jade. It is a pleasure to meet you. Please, you must join Lady Isadora and myself tonight. We must get to know you better."

Isadora smiled, this was the first one his father seemed genuinely interested in. "It would be delightful Lady Jade." She added to her father's statement.

Jade bowed her head in respect, "It would be my pleasure, your grace."

She gathered her skirts and left the room to prepare for dinner. 

Isadora and her father met with two more possible matches for her father. One was not childbearing and was dismissed right off, and the other was added to the list. Isadora had her hopes set on Lady Jade. She seemed to excite her father immediately. And if she knew anything about her father, first impressions were important. She had heard all the stories of how her mother had won the king over right away with her boldness.

Isadora knew her bold and sass was from her mother, and she was proud to share that with her. Along with her long brown hair and striking blue eyes.

Isadora knew that strong royal ties would also secure her own marriage one day. And that was very important to her father. He wanted her to be as happy as he was when he married her mother.

Isadora excused herself from the throne room, she needed to get ready for dinner with Lady Jade. She thought back to meeting her, and though only for a brief moment… she did find her pleasant and warm.


	3. Breaking Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invited to join the king and Lady Isadora for a 'get to know you diner' -Lady Jade made sure to come bearing gifts as she was taught never to go to a diner party empty handed.

Lady Jade was in the guest room that had been provided for her. She nervously sorted through all of her dresses in an attempt to find just the right one for dinner. She decided to keep on what she had already been wearing and add a different lace shawl and headpiece.

She had her maids fetch the gift that she had brought for his grace, and for the lovely princess. She had them delivered just before dinner. 

The maid knocked on the door for Lady Isadora and was greeted by her maid. "I have a gift for the young Princess from my mistress, the Lady Jade." She handed a large velvet box over that contained a doll that Jade herself had played with as a young royal girl. 

Isadora's maid bowed her head and thanked the visiting maid, "Thank your mistress for us, I will see to it that she receives this straight away."

The maid then made her way towards the royal chambers but was stopped by a tall knight in a suit of armor. "Please wait here, madam."

The knight sent word inside that she had come calling with a gift box from the Lady Jade. After a few tense moments of silence, a man appeared in the doorway and beckoned her in. She bowed and followed whom she assumed was a servant. 

When she spotted the chain around his neck she dropped to her knees, "I am so sorry Your Grace!" 

He chuckled, "It's quite alright. Please stand, I understand you come bearing a gift from the Lady Jade?" 

She handed him a small velvet box, "I delivered a doll to your daughter as well from my mistress. It was hers when she was around your daughter's age. It's not a small child's doll but more of a collectible item."

The King opened the box and inside was a small painted photo of the Lady Jade, and a ring with a beautiful jade stone in it. The King smiled, gifts that would remind him of her. The King picked up a box and handed it to the maid. "It seems she and I had similar ideas. Please see that your mistress gets these."

With that, the maid bowed to the King and made her way back to Lady Jade. She was just as excited to see what the gift was as she knew her Lady would be. She hurried along the corridor and into her mistresse's guest chambers. 

"M'Lady, the King has sent a gift for you." The maid set the small wooden ornate box down on the table in the room. 

Lady Jade hurried over and opened the box lid. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a mother of pearl cross hanging from a silver braided chain.

"M'Lady… it is so beautiful. Here let me help you put it on." The maid helped Jade slip it over her head and then pin up her hair in a fashion to not hide it at all. 

Jade made her way into the dining hall, where she was introduced to a few important members of the Court, and she was sat next to Princess Isadora, and near the King.

Isadora was delightful during dinner, telling her all about her studies. Thanking her for her new doll. When Jade told her that it was hers and all the adventures that had gone on when Jade was right around Isadora's age. Her face lit up and she smiled greatly. Jade told her that she was an only child and spent a lot of time having to entertain herself while her parents were away on something important.

Isadora expressed how she felt lucky that her father had taken her along on so many trips, but hoped that if siblings resulted from his next match… then she would look forward to helping with her younger siblings.

Jade and Isadora chatted and bonded talking about what they liked to read. The King sat back and watched her interact with his daughter, a smile across his face.

The council members took note of how at ease Lady Jade was with Lady Isadora. She was at the top of their list now for recommendation to the king. The members had also heard that the two of them had already exchanged gifts with one another, and even included Isadora.

The Chancellor took out his list of names and put a star next to Lady Jade's name. This was to mark her as the current favorite for the council.


	4. Dinner Between Enemies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King must now have dinner with the daughter of the King he has had long time back and forth war with over some land between the two kingdoms. Will it go well?

The next night the King was to have dinner with the first female he met, extra guards had been posted around the grounds just as a precaution. Since the girl’s father and the King had been in a constant back and forth battle for years over control of the fertile farmlands that were between their two kingdoms. It was only logical to assume that there might be some foul play happening during this meeting. Extra food tasters were on hand, and only the most trusted kitchen staff were allowed to touch any food.

The King eyed the extremely thin girl and thought to himself, there is no way she could attempt to carry a child. It could kill her. Besides, her lack of curves and womanly figure had no appeal to him whatsoever. He made eye contact with his daughter and shook his head ever so slightly. His daughter gave him a knowing look and bowed her head slightly, she understood full well that her father was not liking this woman and she had not even opened her mouth yet.

“M’lord, I am most gracious for your hospitality. And the gift that you sent me of the ornate fan I will treasure always.”

He noted that neither himself nor his daughter had received anything in return from her, whereas with Jade… The Lady had actually thought to provide items that would represent herself all on her own and send them without being prompted to.

The King smiled politely. “I am glad that you like it, the late Queen, God rest her… She enjoyed them as well.” 

All the servants in the room whispered “God rest the Queen.”

Lady Ann looked around at everyone, “Will they do that every time?” 

The King sat up straight in his chair, “Yes, and you should show respect to her as well. For there was no kinder soul in all this world.”

Lady Ann narrowed her eyes, “I just didn’t realize I would be in competition with a ghost is all.” She took a few bites of her food. “Oh goodness, I am so full.”

Isadora raised an eyebrow at her, “That is only the first course, Lady Ann.”

Lady Ann looked at the King, “I didn’t realize that children were here at the palace. In our kingdom children only come to live with their parents once they come of age so that the father may find them a suitable match.” She then looked to Isadora, “And when we did visit, we certainly didn’t speak to anyone.”

The King slammed his fist down on the table, “Enough of that Lady Ann, I believe since you have had your fill of our fine dining, you should make your way home. And give my regards to your father.”

She stood, “And when should I expect the news of our engagement?”

Isadora placed her hands in her lap, “Oh it should only a matter of time, I can only assume. Though I might be shipped off to finishing school by then it sounds like so who knows.” 

Lady Ann glanced back at the princess, then bowed to the King. “I do hope that you take into consideration that I was raised differently. That this is all just new to me, I can learn… I promise.”

The Chancellor crossed her off the list, he wasn’t even going to push that matter further with the King. Plus the way Ann spoke to Lady Isadora made everyone in the room turn a harsh eye on her. The fact that her father rages war against this kingdom every few years doesn’t help either.


	5. Two Birds with One Dinner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King grows tired of having to play host to all of his potential brides. Decides to cut to the chase and have two of them at one dinner this time, will this work in his favor this time?

The next night the king decided that he was going to have the last two ladies as dinner guests at the same dinner. He was getting tired of these meetings and needed them to be over and done with. In his mind, he had already made a decision, but he was going to hear the last two out as the political duty states he should. Isadora came into the room and took a seat next to her father, when he looked at her face he could tell she had been crying.

“My sweet child, what is the matter?” He held her hand.

“Father, I would like to spend time with the Lady Jane, but… but…” 

He placed a hand under her chin and used his thumb to wipe away the tears, “My sweet if you wish to spend time with her, by all means… please write a note and see if she will come for a visit.”

Isadora’s face lit up, “Do you mean it?” 

He nodded, “Shall we get through this as quickly as possible so we can get back to enjoying her company together?”

Isadora nodded and then waved a servant over. “Can you please send them in?”

The King smiled at his daughter who was turning out to be a fine little lady, she was too smart for an eleven-year-old. But he was the same at her age, so he saw no harm in letting her learn the ropes of running a royal household. She was going to need these skills one day, she might as well learn them now while he was able to guide her. He wanted her to rule with firm kindness, not cruel like his father was. 

The two ladies came in and took seats across from each other at the table. The widow, Lady Beth smiled at Isadora “You look lovely tonight Princess.” She brought out a book from her skirt pocket. “I was told that you like to read, and I wanted to share with you one of my favorite books… If it Is ok with His Majesty?” 

The King nodded in approval and Lady Beth slipped from her seat. She bowed before the King and then before Lady Isadora. She handed Isadora the book, “It is a smaller book so it can easily fit in a pocket. I take it with me everywhere. You can tell by how worn the cover is.”

Isadora smiled, “Thank you so much, Lady Beth!” 

The King was pleased by the widow and how she took the time to get to know his daughter, his new wife would be a stepmother and would need to have that motherly instinct. So at least two of the women so far had shown him these traits. He turned his gaze to Lady Gwen, but she was simply staring at her hands in her lap, waiting for the King to address her. 

The King let out an audible sigh, his daughter taking that as a sign to cut in. “Lady Gwen, that is a lovely dress you are wearing.” 

The lady looked up at the princess and smiled, “Thank you, Lady Isadora.” The color drained from her face when she made eye contact with the king. “Your Grace.” And she bowed her head and looked back at her hands. 

The Chancellor already knew that Lady Gwen was out, so he crossed off her name not waiting for the end of the evening. But being hopeful, he placed a star next to Lady Beth’s name. She had been sweet and kind to Lady Isadora after all. Perhaps the King could overlook the fact that she was married before, he himself also lost a love. They had that in common.

The dinner went on with Lady Beth chatting about her childhood. She was soft-spoken, but her words were kind. The King’s only fear was that she didn’t have that spark, that spunk to her personality that he had grown used to over the time with his wife, as brief as it was he had grown fond of that in a companion. Plus in order to keep up with Isadora, they would need it.

Lady Beth did seem to be slowly coming out of her shell, and she was a beauty to look at. He would not dismiss her just yet. But he still had more of a connection to Lady Jade, he just needed to be sure of it. It was not just his heart that could be broken. Isadora needed a mother that she could love and trust.

He closed his eyes for a moment, My sweet wife… you better help me with this since it is all your fault. He said in silent prayer, asking his beloved late wife for assistance in choosing her successor. He swallowed hard and had to take a few breaths to keep his emotions in check. He was not replacing his wife, because no one could ever take her place. But he had to open his heart to the idea of loving another person, for his sake and his daughters. His eyes went dark, and he receded into his own thoughts.

Isadora noted the change in her father, she continued to chat with Lady Beth, both had given up including Lady Gwen in their conversation. She looked like a frightened forest animal. The council member who’s cousin she was certainly not going to be happy when the report of how she was with the King was reported back to them.


	6. As Long As It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King meets with his council to inform them he has made a decision about the ladies they had him meet with... Though it might not have been the answer they were expecting.

The next morning the King surprised the council members when he walked into the room. The Chancellor stood from his chair at the head of the meeting table and bowed before the King. “Please take a seat, Your Grace.”

The King shook his head, “Do not look so worried Chancellor, I am here for just a moment. I would like to inform the Council that I am requesting that both Lady Jade and Lady Beth be moved into the east and west towers of the Palace. Lady Isadora and I need more time with each of them before a decision can be made.” With that, the king turned to leave the room.

“How much time M’Lord?” Asked one of the Dukes who were present.

The King slowly turned and spoke in a harsh tone, “As long as it takes.” The King was not like some of the men in his Court who had taken up a mistress or two. He loved his wife and planned on giving the next marriage a decent attempt. 

He had watched his father, and the way he treated his mother… those actions would not be repeated. Speaking of his mother, he wondered how she would take the news of his new marriage. Her health had declined over the years. She had left the large palace claiming it was too hard for her to walk all over the grounds, and settled into a smaller home in the country. He saw to it that she was fully staffed and received anything that she asked for.

She had been standoffish around his first wife at first, then grew to love her and treat her as if she were family. The king stopped and looked out a window that overlooked a pond. He watched two swans as they swam together. The Lady Jade or the Lady Beth… He had a big choice to make and he only hoped that he made the right one. 

Isadora saw her father standing by the window, she walked over and slipped her hand into his. “Father, who will be moving into the palace with us?” She knew there had to be someone because all of the servants had been moving furniture around and she saw fresh linens being carried up the stairs. 

He looked down at her and smiled, she could see the tears that were just below the surface and she knew that her mother was on his mind heavily lately. “She knows you need to do this, you and I both know she is ok with you moving on.” He dropped to his knees and hugged her.

“Oh, my sweet smart daughter! I have asked the council to bring both Lady Jade and Lady Beth here. One in each tower so that we may get to know them better, what do you think?” He touched a fingertip to her nose, a gesture he has done since she was an infant. 

She wrinkled her nose at him, “I like that idea very much. I cannot wait to see them.” With that, she ran off to go find something to eat before her lessons. 

The king watched her scamper off, he stood and walked down the hall and the stairs to the main hall. A servant bowed before him, “M’Lord, I just heard that Lady Jane’s carriage was spotted not too far from here. She will be here shortly. She is arriving with a few ladies to serve her so we don’t have to provide any of our staff to her unless you would still wish to do so.” 

The king nodded, “Each of them will get two serving ladies from our staff, this will ensure no favoritism and also that their ladies learn their way around the palace quickly.” The servant nodded and went off to assign the ladies to their posts.

He went to the throne room to hear a few of the concerns from members of the court that was scheduled for today. One of them just happened to be the cousin of Lady Gwen. 

“M’Lord, I do feel that my cousin should be given another chance… she is simply shy.” The Count stated. This was the husband of the woman who gave his first wife a few issues of jealousy.

“Count… I always forget your name. But anyways. Your cousin was dismissed not only by myself AND my daughter. But the council removed her name from the list before I even had a chance to, so if you want to be mad, be mad at all of us. No, actually you can be mad at your cousin.” The king waved his hand and dismissed the man.

“Your Grace, I don’t believe it was honest and fair to put her in a room with another woman you were flirting with.” He said as he put his hat back on his head.

The king stood, “The other Lady was able to rise to the challenge sir, and if you dare speak to me with little respect again… I shall take that hat off your head. Do I make myself clear?”

The Count bowed, “I am sorry Your Grace, I meant no disrespect, it is just that her father… Her father puts a lot of pressure on me.” 

The King waved his hand dismissing the man once again, “Then he should have raised a daughter fit for a King.”


	7. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King has asked both ladies to move into the Palace to help him make a decision. Though he appears to already have strong feelings for Lady Jade, he doesn't want to fully dismiss the sweet Lady Beth quite too quickly.

When Lady Jade’s carriage arrives she is greeted by Princess Isadora who was avoiding her afternoon studies. She just could not stand the thought of sitting in the library when so much excitement was going on elsewhere in the Palace. Especially when it involved someone who could one day be her stepmother. 

Lady Jade and her maids stepped from the carriage and she smiled when she saw Isadora waiting for her. “Oh just who I wanted to see!” She swept down in the most gracious bow before the princess, “Your highness, how are you today?” She asked the young girl.

Princess Isadora was simply beaming from ear to ear, “Oh Lady Jade! I missed you.” The young girl dismissed all formal protocol and threw her arms around Jade’s waist. “I am so happy to see you, please save me from my afternoon studies.” 

Jade smiled at her, “I will make a deal with you. If you go and finish your studies, then when you are done you can come straight up to my room and we can have a nice chat. How does that sound?” 

Isadora shook her head yes, and ran off for the library. Jade pulled off her gloves and handed them to her head maid, when she turned back around the King was standing in the doorway to the palace. 

“Your Grace!” She bowed, lowering her gaze… she was unsure if she should have stepped in as she had with the young Isadora now.

The King walked to her and raised her chin with his hand, “You were amazing with her. She can be so strong-willed at times.” He took her hand and brushed her knuckles with a kiss, “I have a feeling that if you can continue to do that… then you will do just fine.”

Jade’s eyes sparkled as she took the compliment with the highest of honors. She had heard that the king had hidden his daughter away for many years, so the fact that he had allowed her to be so familiar with her was a blessing.

The King held on to her hand as they walked into the Palace. “Please see that Lady Jade’s maids find their way to the East Tower.” He said to Margaret, she had been the late queen’s head maid and would spend her time tending to both of the Ladies' needs who would be staying at the palace. Once a new queen was chosen, she would resume her place as one of the Queen’s ladies. Though since the queen would already have a few of her own maids being brought with her, she would need to share that position with another girl. But she was just happy to still be able to stay on with Princess Isadora as well.

Margaret clapped her hands and the maids scattered to their chores. She nodded her head to Lady Jade’s maids and showed them to the East tower. Two of the horsemen and two of the guards from the main hall assessed with bringing up the large trunks of the Lady’s items to the room. The maids opened all of the windows to let the fresh air fill the air, Lady Jade loved to be surrounded by nature whenever possible.

It just so happened that The King had decided to take her on a walk through the garden, something that she was enjoying. It allowed her to stretch her legs after her journey and to take in the lovely sights of what could potentially become her new home. She smiled at the king and placed her other hand over the hand he held onto hers with.

“Your Grace, I was wondering if the other Lady had arrived yet? I had some books that I believe she and I could talk about." Jade smiled and stopped to smell a flower. 

The King could not believe how kind she was, "You are very understanding of this… unique situation." He could not help running a finger over the braid that hung down her back. It was the color of honey. 

Jade looked up at him. "I hope I am not out of line in stating this. But… I missed you. And Lady Isadora." 

The King placed a kiss on the back of her hand, "You are not out of line whatsoever. I know I can speak on behalf of my daughter when I can say we both missed you here as well." He placed a hand under her chin and ran his thumb softly over her bottom lip. "I… missed you greatly." He slowly leaned down slowly, her face a mear inch from hers. 

But before he could even complete his thought of kissing her, Isadora's voice could be heard from the entrance to the garden. "Lady Jade! Lady Jade! I have finished my studies!" 

Jade smiled and turned to greet the princess. "Oh Lady Isadora, I am so pleased. Let us go see how my ladies are doing in my room shall we?" She turned back to the King. "We can continue this… later?" 

"I look forward to it." He let go of her hand and watched her walk with his daughter back into the palace. His daughter looked absolutely thrilled to have Jade here to spend time with and that made him feel at ease. 

Just then a guard informed him that another carriage was arriving. The King nodded, he pointed at Lady Jade just before she disappeared into the Palace.

“Pretty little thing, isn’t she?” He said to the guard, who nodded in reply to the King.

“I believe I am going to marry her.” He said and made his way to the front hall just in time to greet Lady Beth.

"Your Grace." She bowed and her ladies followed behind her. 

"It is good to see you have arrived safe and sound Lady Beth, and ladies." He brushed a kiss across her hand. 

Just then Margaret reached the bottom of the stairs from the east tower. "Margaret, perfect timing. Please see to it that Lady Beth and her ladies are situated in the west tower. By the time you are unpacked, we should be ready for dinner M'Lady. I look forward to seeing you then." Margaret noted that the King didn't spend time with her as he had with Lady Jade.


	8. A Secret Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both ladies are settled in and met each other, sharing a love of books. The King can't keep his feelings towards one of them hidden for very long... who has tipped the scales more in her favor already?

That night after getting ready for dinner, Lady Jade made her way to the other tower to see how Beth was getting settled in. The two of them had met one other time at a ball that her father, King Winters had thrown. The two had talked about books the entire evening. 

Jade took out a book she felt that Beth would like and knocked on the door to her chambers. A maid answered the door, but upon seeing Lady Jade, curtsied and allowed her entrance. 

"Mistress, Lady Jade is here to see you." The maid announced. 

Lady Beth came out of the other room. "Oh, I was hoping we would get a chance to catch up!" Beth hugged Jade.

"I am so glad that you remembered me," Jade said and they took a seat by the window. "I brought a book for you." She handed Beth her book.

Beth giggled, "We must have had the same thought." She waved to her maid who brought over a book with a ribbon around it. "I have one for you as well."

The ladies chatted for a while, then Margaret announced that dinner was ready. The ladies headed down to the dining hall together. They walked hand in hand sharing a laugh and then walked to the King and bowed before him.

"I am so glad to see that you ladies know each other." The King stated. The ladies walked to either side of the King. "And you both will sit right next to me, I asked Isadora to dine with her Ladies tonight. This way we can get to know each other better."

Beth and Jade each sat in their seats next to him. Dinner conversation was about his youth, growing up here in the castle… his plans and goals for the future. Each lady then also shared her tales of childhood and her goals for the future. He then expressed that he would meet with Jade for breakfast in the morning, and Beth for lunch the next day. A little one on one time with each of them was needed. 

When the ladies went to leave the hall, Jade was the last to leave and the King reached for her hand so no one would see. “May I call on you… Privately?” The King kissed her hand. 

Jade smiled at him sweetly, “Of course, Your Grace.”

The king pulled her to him, and this time he didn’t hesitate when he lowered his lips to hers. He softly kissed her at first, then slid his hands into her hair and tilted her head back as he hungrily kissed her deeply. 

Against her lips, “Do you want me to stop?”

“Never” Jade whispered.


	9. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King and Jade share a kiss, while Lady Beth seems to notice the extra attention that jade has been getting. Is Lady Beth as sweet and mild as she first appeared?

The King managed to control himself long enough to reach the lock on the door, he hesitated for a moment.

"Lady Jade…" He didn't want to cause her any dishonor. 

She turned the lock, "We are just kissing M'Lord."

He took her face in her hands and crushed her lips with a hungry kiss. "My Dear Jade, I think I should bid you a good night before I clear off that table and…" He didn't dare finish that statement, and kissed her instead. 

In-between kisses, "I will pray for sleep to find me quickly, so that I may be back in your presence tomorrow morning." She pulled a silk piece of cloth from between her breasts. "A token of my favor for your majesty. Please, think of me tonight in your dreams." She undid the lock and slipped out of the door.

Jade hurried to her bed-chamber in the tower, praying that sleep did indeed find her quickly so that she could be with the King and princess for breakfast. She touched her lips as she leaned her back against the inside of the door. Her maid noticed her happy demeanor and had a smile on her face. 

"My Lady does look pleased with herself."

Jade smiled, "I am not simply pleased… I believe I am falling in love." 

The maid smiled at Jade, “Well then off to bed you go, we will want to get up nice and early.”

In the main tower of the Palace, the King slowly climbed the stairs to his chambers. He held the silk handkerchief between his fingers. The thought that she had kept it on her just to give to him made him smile. As he took the last step the knight posted at his door could be heard talking to someone. The King pressed his back against the wall, putting the silken handkerchief safely into his pocket and drawing a knife from his belt. He hid in the shadows listening to the conversation.

“I am sorry Lady Beth, the King is not to be disturbed.” The guard stated again, his tone getting more agitated having to repeat himself. 

She placed her hand on her hip, “I am not leaving until I get the same amount of time with him that I was just told Lady Jade has been getting. It is not fair. Do you think it is fair?” 

The King raised an eyebrow, fair or not, this is not that behavior he necessarily wanted in a bride. Just as he was about to open his mouth and state just as such, she said something that made him understand.

“That other girl is younger than I… She is prettier than I… I understand that she has not been married before so she has that in her favor.. But I am not unskilled Sir!” She handed the night a package, “Please see that His Grace gets this.” And she stormed off, but she was headed down the stairs. That means she had to pass right by the king. He pressed himself to the wall as close as he could and prayed the shadows were enough.

Apparently, she was frustrated enough that she wasn’t paying attention and she walked right past him and down the stairs. She robe flowing out behind her. The King waited a moment to ensure that the coast was clear and then he came out of the shadows and put his knife back in his belt. 

The knight didn’t even bat an eye, “Was wondering how long you were going to hide there.”

The King straightened his shirt, “Saw that did you?” 

The knight opened the door for the king, “Wouldn’t be very good at my job if I didn’t, Your Grace.”


	10. Shattered Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when the King starts to relax, King Edward is at it once more.

The King dressed for breakfast, taking care to place the handkerchief that Jade gave him in his vest pocket. He buckled his belt and added his blade. 

"Your Grace, we have reports of King Edwards troops spotted on our land again." A guard stated as he handed a sheet of paper to the king. 

"Damn.. I don't have time for his shenanigans!" The King slammed the report down on his mahogany desk, causing his quill pen to fall from its holder. He picked it up, wiping the ink off the surface. "It's because I didn't promise to wed that awful daughter of his." The King growled between gritted teeth.

The guard waited for the king's order. They had grown used to these sneaky attacks from Edward over the years. It is part of the reason security has been increased around the palace lately.

"Gather the council, I will meet with them in one hour. Have my troops gathered and ready. They know the drill by now." The King snarled. "And post extra guards at the entrance to the two towers." The King hung his sword from his hip, "We are on the brink of yet another pointless altercation." 

The guard bowed, "Yes, Your Grace." He left and headed to the head guard, he informed him of the requests from the King for the troops. Then he made his way to the Chancellor's residence. Once informed of the situation, the Chancellor made haste for the palace council meeting chambers.

The King walked into his smaller dining room where he normally took his meals with his daughter. And he even managed to crack a smile when he heard Isadora and Jade talking about books and art. His daughter always amazed him with how smart she was. Advanced in her studies, always looking for something new to learn.

Isadora looked up when she sensed her father's presence and smiled. "Oh, father! Lady Jade knows so many books!" 

"Lady Jade, you found my daughter's weakness." He dropped a kiss on the top of Isadora's head, then kissed Jade's hand. He took his seat and ate a few grapes off his plate, enjoying the chatter of the two females as they continued discussing books.

At the one hour mark, a servant came into the room and handed him a note from the Chancellor. It informed the King that the council was assembled and waiting for him in the council meeting chambers. He finished his cup of tea and stood.

"I am very sorry ladies, but I have some pressing business I must attend to. A King's duties are never done." 

Jade stood from her chair and bowed before him, "I wish you good luck in your endeavors Your Grace. And I will keep young Isadora entertained until she is due to lunch with Lady Beth. Actually, if the weather is nice… perhaps the three of us could walk through the garden?"

The King shook his head, " Unfortunately I must ask that the three of you remain in the palace. But you may enjoy any of the rooms within the walls that you like." 

The ladies bowed again, "As you wish, Your Grace."


	11. A Well Laid Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King must now decide what to do to stop King Edward once and for all from staging these attacks on the farmlands that lay between the two kingdoms.

The King took his seat at the head of the council table, "What information do we have on Edward?" 

The Chancellor opened a folded sheet of paper, "Your Grace, we have been informed that Edward is actually not in the best of health. And he had hoped to see his daughter married before he dies. He took it as a grave insult when you rejected her. We believe he is only attacking as a way to get your attention."

The King tapped his chin with his finger, "Does Lady Beth have any male siblings?" 

The Chancellor had a puzzled look on his face, he pulled out a book with all the families in the realm. Flipping to Lady Beth's family, "Your Grace, it would seem she has an unmarried male cousin." 

"Please ask Lady Beth to reach out to her family, and with the hospitality that I have shown her… they can match this male cousin with Edward's daughter." 

The Chancellor started the letter, "I will see that she signs this and have a messenger take it out straight away." The Chancellor finished writing the letter.

"Now, as for Edward's men. Have as many of them captured instead of killed. I want to be able to offer them back to him in trade." The King looked at the Duke sitting to his left. "Inform your men that I will be joining them tonight and will take the field at the first light." He tapped the map that showed the farmland at the edge of the kingdom that was butted up next to Edward's. "Have these families along here evacuated and brought within the walls here."

The Duke nodded his head and stood to leave the table.

"I am nowhere near finished… inform King Winters that if he wishes me to consider an alliance with the potential marriage to his daughter… then he needs to provide added troops along these borders that will put the squeeze on Edward from two sides." The King leaned back in his chair. "And since both of them have daughters in my possession, I believe they will be obliged to offer assistance."

The council all nodded their heads, the King was tired of playing along with Edward's games.


	12. A Game of Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King spends some time with Lady Beth as he promised he would.

Lady Beth was pleased the king finally took time to get to know her. But she was slightly surprised when she was asked to sign the letter this morning. Her male cousin was a distant cousin, but she was sure her family would offer assistance. 

Not many people in the realm cared for King Edward, but news that he was unwell was not good to hear. 

Beth had been told that the king liked to play cards, so she unpacked her deck of cards for when he visited her she could recommend that they pay a few hands. And she is so glad that she had done that. Because they were having an excellent time.

He tossed a gold coin onto the stack, "You are quite the player Madam. I apparently need to try a different approach." He said with a chuckle.

Beth laid her cards down with a big smile on her face. "Let's see if you can beat that, Your Grace."

The King raised an eyebrow, then laid his cards down on the table. "It would seem you won this round, M'Lady. Bravo!" He clapped his hands. 

"We could play for higher stakes next time… Your Grace." She said, her demeanor changing.

The King was intrigued, "Madam… are you implying…" 

She leaned close to him, her breasts close to the edge of her dress. "I am here for the king's pleas…"

He cut her off, "Lady Beth, I am truly flattered. And in my youth, I probably would take you up on your offer. But I need a wife I can trust to behave like a Lady." 

She smirked, "A lady in the public's eye…"

"The late Queen knew when it was appropriate to act wanton, and when to be a lady. And she was a lady most of the time. Yet she was warm, kind… she had a heart like no other." 

"Those are big shoes to fill, Your Grace. If you continue to compare every woman to her… you might be living with a ghost for the rest of your life." Beth laid her cards down on the table, "I bid you the best of luck in tonight's endeavors. May God bring you back to us in one piece."

The King bowed his head to her, "I thank you for your cooperation in the matter, let's hope that Edward matches his daughter to your cousin shall we." The King stood, "I would like to keep this matter quiet from my daughter if I can help it."

Beth nodded her head, she stood and placed a hand on his arm, "My offer stands if you change your mind, Your Grace."

He nodded his head and left her room in her tower. He thought to himself, it would have been easier in his youth to allow himself the cardinal pleasure… but he was older, wiser and a father. Plus, if he was honest with himself, she was not the one he wanted. 

He was halfway up the stairwell of the other tower before he realized where he was. No harm in telling her himself where he was off to. And ask her the same, to keep Isadora from finding out if at all possible. 

He rounded the top of the stairs and collided with Jade. "My Lady!" He caught her as she stumbled.

"Your Grace!" She was panting and seemed very startled. "I was not expecting you."

"I am so sorry. I came to let you know I am being pulled away unexpectedly. You should not worry, but please don't tell Isadora because she will worry. "

"Is that the only reason, M’Lord?" Jade said with a knowing look on her face.

"If anything should happen to me. I am leaving Isadora in your care till she comes of age." With that, he turned to leave.

Jade stood stunned by his statement. “Your Grace, Why me?”

He turned around and reached his hand out to her, pulling her to him, “Because… I believe my mind is already made up, M’Lady. But I need to give Lady Beth a fair amount of time.” He planted his hands on her hips, trying not to let them wander like he so wanted to. “I am also struggling because I still love my wife… But I am starting to care for you.”

Jade smiled at him, “I am willing to wait as long as it takes, and I don’t want to replace her, Your Grace. All I am asking for is that you make a little room in your heart for me.”

He kissed her, “I believe I can work on that.” He let go of her waist and took a step back, “Now I must go… I will be on the battlefield.” 

Jade watched him walk out of the room, he was tall with a muscular build that you could see even under the layers of material that he wore. He dressed in the usual royal fashion, wearing a chain around his neck to signal that he was royalty. No need to wander around with that heavy crown on your head all the time. She assumed he only used it for ceremonies as her father did. 

The difference between her father King Winters and this King was that King Winters held a much smaller piece of land and also a much smaller army. This King happened to hold the largest kingdom, the largest army and was in turn also the wealthiest of all in the realm. It could be why he had a choice of five brides not that long ago, she thought to herself. This is why having the King’s favor seemed like a living dream. Jade smiled to herself and went to go find Isadora.


	13. The Battle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King rides out to the battlefield to join his men fighting against King Edward. He wants to be there when they make their intentions known.

The King rode his horse to his battle tent and dismounted, it was becoming evening time, and the men were gathered for a meal before they started their night patrols. A team was out at the moment doing their shift, they would come in and then trade-off with the men who were eating right now.

The King nodded at the Duke who was setting up the battle plans, “M’Lord, what have you found so far?” 

“Your Grace.” The man bowed before the king, “We have discovered that there are not as many as we first thought.”

The king frowned, “Send troops here, and here.” He pointed at the other two sides of the Palace that currently laid unprotected. “We have Beth’s father sending his troops here, but I want a line of defense on all four sides. And I want extra lines around the Palace.” The Duke nodded his head but didn’t make any other movement. 

The King slammed his fist down on the table, “NOW!”

The Duke left the tent and started to shout orders, “Alpha team, this side of the Palace. Archers, take the other side. Anyone who is a dragoon, you stay here and make sure your horse is fed, armored, and ready to ride!”

The King placed his hands on the table and leaned over the map, he looked over the drawing of the land that was between him and Edward. A messenger boy came running into camp and was brought to the king straight away.

“My Lord, the lad has a note from Edward.”

“Bring it here boy.” The King took a seat at the head of the table and held out his hand. He took the note from the young boy and then placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders, “Are you hungry? You look tired as well, go get some food and rest a little while. You are a good boy.” The King patted the boy on his shoulder.

The Boy smiled and bowed to the king, “Thank you, Your Grace.”

The king opened the note, “I have agreed to the terms of marrying my daughter to the cousin of Lady Beth. But, I have some demands from you since it is not with her father that I have an issue with. And our debts have yet to be settled. It is in regard to the land that sits between our two kingdoms.”

The King put the note down on the table and stared at the map, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of men shouting. He drew his sword and ran from the tent. A small raiding party of Edwards men decided to come and invade the camp. They were not expecting to see the King running at them with a drawn sword. The clang of metal sent sparks flying as the men pushed each other back and sought better footing as they prepared to do battle with each other. 

“I feel like I should bow, Your Grace, but I don’t want to give you the opportunity to cut my head off.” The man stated.

“I will allow you to do so once I run this sword through your gut.” The King growled. 

The men began to circle around and attempt to anticipate the other’s movement. An arrow struck the ground at the soldier’s feet and he looked down. That was a fatal mistake, the King had him in a flash, and the blade sunk to the hilt into the man’s body. The King pushed the man back with his boot, sliding him off his sword.

“I told you, you would bow… Ahhh!” An arrow struck him in the shoulder. He picked up a shield from the ground and held it over his face and the majority of his body, but an arrow struck him on the leg, in his upper calf. He dropped to his knees. 

The Duke made eye contact with him Just as another arrow struck him in the back. “Your Grace!” He rode quickly for the King and grabbed him by the arm, helping the King upon his horse, the two of them rode off the battlefield as fast as his horse would go. But the Duke felt the King’s grip starting to loosen. “Stay with me, Your Grace!”


	14. A Smile Hides Many Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the King is away on the battlefield, a whole other battle is starting to unfold at the Palace...

Sitting in her room in the tower Jade was doing a little needlepoint with her maid, she was making something special for Isadora. It was a new dress for her to wear when her father returned from the battlefield. Of course, Isadora doesn’t know that is where her father was. Well, no one has told her that is where her father was at the moment, though she is a smart girl and has probably figured out by now with all the extra army troops wandering about. Her father’s absence has been noticed, but Jade has been doing her best to keep Isadora entertained and busy with her studies.

She also invited Lady Beth to eat dinner with her, but she declined. She also asked her to have breakfast with her in her tower room and have a game of cards… again Beth declined. It would seem that maybe some of the servants have been sharing talk of Jade and His Grace becoming very close. Jade has only told her maid, but that didn’t mean that is where that information stayed. 

Shouting was heard out in the courtyard below the tower, but when Jade looked out the window, she didn’t see anything. So she thought maybe one of the hunting dogs got out or something. So she sat back down and continued to work on her stitching. But when her door was kicked open by a man wearing the colors of Beth’s father’s crest on her chest… She knew something bad had happened. 

Beth’s father had decided to sign a treaty with Edward after agreeing to the marriage and was now assisting him in the war, instead of ending it. 

The man grabbed Jade by the throat and pushed her against the wall next to the window. “You Winter’s daughter?” He said in a gruff voice.

Jade could not speak loudly, so she whispered yes. 

The man loosened his grip slightly, “My cousin says you outplayed her to be the King’s whore. I can see why. You are so pretty.”

Hot tears were streaming down Jade’s face, but she used the only thing she had available to her. She took the scissors in her hand and plunged them up against the man's lower torso between his armor plates. 

He screamed out in pain. “You BITCH!” He pulled the scissors out of his chest and threw them aside. “You’ll pay for that.” He took a step toward her, then fell face-first at her feet. The same pair of scissors now sticking out of his lower spine.

“M’Lady, are you alright?” The maid asked as she wiped the blood off her hand onto her apron. 

Jade was shaking but managed to answer “Yes.”

The maid walked to her and pulled a shawl around her shoulders, “You might want to cover your neck for a few days… that is going to leave a mark.” 

More tears rolled down her face, but her victory was short-lived as King Edward’s Eldest son walked through the door. He was a bastard, born to a mistress of the king so he could not descend to the throne. “You the King’s new whore?”

Beth walked up behind him, “That’s her. She is the one who stole my place.”

Charles took her hand, “No worries love when my father dies and I take his spot… You will marry me.”

Jade spoke up, “But you can descend the throne.”

Charles drew a blade from his side, “Unless you want me to kill you, I would keep quiet.” He tossed the blade back and forth between his hands. “Beth’s cousin is going to marry My sister, taking her away. My dear old sick dad will have no one else to leave his kingdom to when ‘His Grace’ shows up and finishes him off once and for all.”

Jade narrowed her eyes, “What makes you think that he will do your bidding?”

Beth put her hands on her hips, “We thought about taking you, but I know something he cares for more than anything on this earth.”

Jade’s eyes went wide, “Don’t touch her…” 

Charles reached back and struck her hard against the side of the head, causing Jade to crumple to the floor. He looked to the maid who had her back pressed against the wall, “Tend to your mistress, and when His Grace decides to show up back home. Give him this.” He handed a note to the maid. It laid out the demands of needing his father killed in order to get Princess Isadora back.


	15. A Stolen Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duke rides back to the Palace to bring word of the King's injury to Jade, but he finds the chaos that happened instead. So now he must return to the King to inform him that the Princess is missing and of Beth's betrayal.

The Duke arrived at the palace, what he found was utter chaos. Apparently, Beth’s father’s men had turned on King Winter’s reinforcements he sent as well as The King's own troopers. Only the Archers were able to take out a lot of them because they had a birds-eye view of what was going on within the palace walls. Once word got out that Isadora had been captured, a full-on foot march had been started. 

The Duke swung his horse around and made a flat run for the battlefield once more. When he arrived the camp surgeon had just walked out of the King’s tent.

“What news do you have Doc?” The Duke asked him.

The man wiped off his brow, “The arrows missed everything important. He will recover fully. He is awake now”

The Duke took his hat off and went into the King’s tent. The King was bandaged around his left shoulder, his right leg, and a large wrap around his chest. That must be for the wound on his back, the Duke thought to himself. He laid his hat down on the table then brought a chair next to the bed and took a seat.

“Your Grace. I have news from the palace.” 

The King winced as he pushed himself up a little more in the bed, “And?”

“It would seem that Beth’s father turned on us, Winter’s men and our archers held off most of them. But they managed to take Isadora.”

The king's face turned pale white, "They have Isadora? What of Jade?" 

The Duke shook his head, "I am sorry Your Grace, I don't know."

The King threw the empty cup in his hand at the Duke, wincing at the pain the movement caused him. "You better find out!" He placed his feet on the floor and slowly stood, "Injury or no injury… if they put but a single scratch upon my daughter or Lady Jade… there is nowhere they can hide from me. I will split them from nose to navel with my sword. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"What do we do now?" The Duke asked.

The King placed his hand on the Duke's shoulders. "You will help me up, and I will ride home to my palace to see what damages are done. You will send groups to Edward's home to demand the return of my daughter."

"If he refuses?" The Duke asks.

"If he refuses, inform him he will live long enough to witness the death of all who assisted him."


	16. While You Were Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade wakes up after her injury and has questions about what happened. The King also has something he would like to ask her.

Jade opened her eyes and pressed her hand to the side of her head. She winced when she felt the tender spot where she had been struck. A tender hand dabbed at her forehead with a cool wet cloth. She looked to see who it was and she was shocked to see the King sitting beside her maid. 

"Hush now sweetheart, don't try to speak or sit up." The King winced as he stood. 

But Jade needed to know, "Isadora…" She whispered. Her throat was still raw.

The King picked up her hand and kissed it. "I'll let her tell you. Come here darling one." 

He stepped out of the way and Isadora took his seat next to the bed. 

"Lady Jade, Father, and your father rescued me. King Edward died. It was so exciting." 

Jade's eyes went wide and she looked toward the king, "How… long?"

"A few days my Lady." The maid answered. She had been clearly worried about Jade while she had been out the last few days. She continued to apply the cool compress to Jade's forehead. 

The King used a cane to steady himself. "And this." He pointed at the cane before she could ask. "This is only temporary." 

Isadora swung her feet back and forth under the chair and started to tell Jade all about how her father's troops had invaded King Edward's land. And how King Winters, Jade's father had sent troops to Beth's family castle. 

"It was there that they found me. And my dad warned the bad man." Isadora trailed off. 

The King dropped a kiss on the top of her head, "Give me a moment with Lady Jade, I will be down to tuck you into bed Darling."

Isadora nodded her head, "Night Lady Jade." She left the room.

The King slowly eased himself into the chair next to the bed. "Your father and I found that coward that took an innocent little girl hostage. Once we made sure that Isadora was free and safe. Your father brought me that bastard. And I removed a few inches off his height." The King sat forward in the chair. "The news of his son's death caused Edward to fall over dead. Your father has sent representatives to seize Beth's father's land. And Isadora will inherit Edward's."

Jade swallowed hard, "What if you have… another…"

"What if I have another heir?" He pulled a box off the bookshelf, "Let me ask you this question first. Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

Jade had a tear roll across the side of her face and hit the pillow, she shook her head yes. He slipped the ring with a green stone onto her finger. 

"It's an emerald. I hope that is ok." He smiled.

She looked around the room and noticed she wasn't in the tower anymore. She wasn't sure where she was, but she knew it was a man's bedroom by the masculine touches around the room. That is when it hit her, she was in the King's bed chambers.


	17. A Woman Scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King must now decide what to do with Beth. Once she is dealt with he seeks out Lady Jade in the sitting room.
> 
> **Slight Smut warning**

The King walked down to his dungeons, he was almost healed. But he continued to use the cane for added support and for a hint of style it added. The jailer bowed to the king and took him to the cell where Beth was being held. She no longer held the title princess or Lady.

Her father's lands had been stripped of anything of value, moving them all back to the palace until it is decided what to do with the land. King Winters was only interested in the land itself and not the contents of the buildings. 

King Edward's land, on the other hand, all items will be kept in sight until Isadora comes of age or gets married. The King takes an apple from the bag hanging on his belt and attempts to hand it to Beth. She knocks it from his hand. 

"Why couldn't you just die!" She hissed at him.

He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back, exposing her neck. "Do you know how easily I could rid myself of having to behead you in front of all those people?" He ran a fingertip over the flesh of her neck, "What was your plan if I would have taken you up on your offer to sleep with you the night we played cards?"

She laughed, "Kill you of course."

He pushed her away from him, "I had a bad feeling about you from the start… I should have followed it." He stood and knocked on the cell door three times. 

The jailer came and let him out. "Your Grace." He bowed before the King. 

The King narrowed his eyes when he looked back at the cell with Beth in it, “See that she meets her executioner in the morning.” The Jailer nodded his head and bowed before the King. The King made his way up the stairs and back to the main floor of the palace. 

Isadora ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, “Father, Jade is in the sitting room if you would like to see her and spend some time with her before dinner, she is reading.

The king gave his daughter a hug, then sent her on her way. “You best be off to finish your studies for the day.” She hurried off to make her father happy.

The King made his way into the sitting room and smiled when Jade looked up at him from her book. She looked well for only having suffered a head injury not that long ago. He wanted to see if she would mind if they moved the wedding up sooner, he could not handle much longer being apart from her.

“My love, I wondered if I might sit with you a little while?” He asked her. 

She nodded yes and closed her book. “Of course, Your Grace.” 

“You know, you don’t have to be so formal.” He sat down in the chair next to her, “I was wondering if you would mind if we moved the wedding up a little sooner? Would that be ok with you?” 

Jade smiled wide and placed her hand on top of his on the arm of the chair, “That makes me so happy!” 

“I will send out the word at once across the realm to all those we hold dear to join us in one week’s time.” He searched her face with his eyes, “How are you feeling?” 

She folded her hands and placed them in her lap, “I am feeling much better, I am glad to see you up and about, but sorry that you are still walking around with a cane.”

“Darling, this is more for looks than it is for anything else honestly. I only need it for the balance once in a while.” He said setting the cane aside. He leaned closer to her, putting a hand on her cheek, “I have been wanting to do this for days.”

The King kissed her gently, slowly deepening the kiss. The two of them sharing the need to be closer to one another slid from their chairs and to the floor on their knees. He crushed her against him with a firm hand on the small of her back, his fingers digging into the material of her dress. He gently bit her lower lip and then hungrily let his tongue seek hers out. Jade clung to the front of his shirt and she tried to maintain her thoughts. 

A maid walked past the room and then quietly shut the double doors to the sitting room, giving them privacy. She stood outside the door to make sure no one disturbed the couple. But neither of them even noticed, they were caught up in their own little world.

The King moved his hands to her hips, “I… I don’t know if I can stop.” 

Jade shook her head, “Then don’t.”

He kissed her again, and then trailed kisses down her neck, stopping when he got to her collar bone. “Are you sure? We could wait till we are married…”

She pulled his face back to hers, “Why wait… I am yours and you are mine in the eyes of God. The rest is a signed piece of paper.”

He scooped her up, “Not here.” And went to head toward the door of the sitting room.

“Please… I don’t want to wait.” Jade whispered and pressed a kiss to his neck.

He took her to the sofa in the room and placed her down on it, kneeling before her. His fingers finding the ribbon on the back of her dress. Her bodice was tossed aside. He slipped off the pretty shoes that matched her dress, then he reached under her skirt and slipped off her stockings. 

“If this is too fast, please say so.” He said softly. His fingertips brushing the soft skin on her inner thigh, causing her to take in a quick breath.

“Don’t you dare stop.” She said breathlessly.

The King pulled the ties on the side of her skirt and helped slide the heavy material off of her. He pulled his vest and shirt off. He leaned up and kissed her and then found the ties on the thin material of her shift that was covering her from his view, he pulled the ribbon and then slowly opened the garment. 

“You are breathtaking…” He whispered before dipping his head to brush his tongue over her skin. 

She arched up against him and laced her fingers through his hair. He kissed his way lower, then he moved her so she was laying down on the sofa, and he undid his pants and then joined her on the sofa, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Are you sure Sweetheart?” He asked her.

“I love you, my King.”

He growled as he thrust his hips into her, “My Queen.”


	18. To Take A Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and the King are to be married.

Jade's maid pinned her hair into place and added her headpiece. The King's mother had sent over a gift box with a jeweled necklace and a matching tiara to wear. The maid worked through the night to add the delicate veil material to the tiara, that she now pinned into place.

"Are you crying?" Jade asked her maid.

"You’re just such a beautiful bride, M'Lady. And, well since your mother died I have always felt like I was more your family than your servant."

Jade hugged her, "You are my family."

The maid wiped the tears off her face and continued to make the last minute altercations to Jade's dress. "There, all done " 

Jade looked at herself in the mirror, "I hope my father makes it here on time."

"I am sure he will, Your Grace."

Jade pushed her maid on the shoulder, "Oh don't you start!"

"Better get used to it." She said teasing Jade. Even though Jade was the only daughter of King Winters, she technically could not inherit his crown. He was a traditional man and didn't believe in a female descending to the throne unless she was wed. So that is why he wanted to find her a powerful husband. 

It just was lucky for Jade that they happen to also be a good match, and care for each other. And the other eligible ladies on the list happen to self destruct. What Beth had done was a shock, still. Jade had tried to be friends with her and still didn't notice what was lurking below the surface. 

Since the announcement of their engagement, Isadora has been glued to Jade's side. Talking to her about wedding things, about new dresses Jade will want once she is crowned queen.

She had been groomed her whole life on how to behave like a queen… What she wanted to make sure she got right was how to be the queen He was expecting. She also heard from a few of the maids that the ladies of the court used to be pretty hard on the late Queen. So Jade wanted to try to get off on the right foot when it came to the court.

The King assured her that regardless of how the court felt, his feelings for her would not falter. He loved her, and Isadora loved her.

Jade had sent out gifts to each of the members of the court with their inventions. A beautiful Ivory fan for the Lady of the house, a silver flask for the man of the house, for those who had children she sent along with dolls, books, other age-appropriate toys. The members of the court could not believe how generous the new queen to be had been already. 

Jade's maid said she heard some of the other maids talking about how well the gifts were liked. "I think you are off to a good start M'Lady." 

Jade smiled and made her way down to the chapel within the Palace. Standing outside the double doors was her father, King Winters. 

Winters approached his daughter with open arms, "My sweet girl! I hope you are fully recovered from your injury." He lightly touched the side of her head, then kissed both Jade's cheeks. "I am so proud of you." 

"I am glad to see you are well father." Jade kisses her father on her cheek. 

He places her hand in the crook of his arm, "Let's get you married shall we." 

The double doors open and Jade's breath is taken away by how beautiful the chapel is. Candlelight bathes the room in an orange glow, and she looks up at the King. He was the love of her life, and she knew that he had made a little room in his heart for her. That is all she can ask for.

The King shook King Winters hand, "Thank you for raising an amazing daughter!" 

The vows were read, the unity candle was lit and the ring was blessed before it was placed upon her finger. Next everyone made their way to the ballroom for a celebration. 

King Winters smiled, "I met Lady Isadora, I can say the same to you. She is an exceptional young lady. I hope that my Jade will be a worthy stepmother to her." 

The King nodded, "If the time I have spent with your daughter has been any indication, then I have no doubt that she will be an excellent mother to Isadora, and any children we have."

Winters takes a scroll out of his coat pocket. "I understand that Isadora is to inherit the tractor's lands. And if you have a male heir, he will inherit your crown. But if you should produce yet another heir, or if you should have two grandchildren of your own. Then I wish to leave my kingdom to one of them. I leave it in your capable hands to determine who." 

The King and Winters grab each other by the forearms and shake on the agreement. "And we have an alliance between us moving forward." Added the King.

Winters raised a glass of wine to his son in law, "Here is to our future. I raise my glass to you, the richest man in the realm." 

The King raised his glass, "Treasure is not all silver and gold my friend." He looked at Jade dancing with Isadora. "It's not all silver and gold."

Winters smiled and nodded to the King. He then bows to one of the single ladies of the court, "Care to dance with an old king?" 

The Countess bowed deeply before King Winters, "I am honored, M'Lord." 

They moved onto the dance floor, and Winters spun her before he dipped her. Upon bringing the Countess back up, he kissed her. "Too bold?"

"Not at all, M'Lord." She said with a smile.

Winters chuckled and danced with her through another song.

The King found his way to Jade, whispering in her ear, "Don't be alarmed, but I believe I saw your father skulking off with the Countess." 

"Are you kidding me? Well… good for father." Jade said as she raised her glass in a silent toast to her father.


	19. Two Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the wedding, the happy couple sneak off to enjoy some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Smut**

The happy couple made their way up to the King’s bed chambers. He already had the maids move all of her belongings into the room during all of the wedding festivities. As soon as the door closed behind him, he took off his jacket and vest, tossing them aside. He could not take his eyes off of her as she moved around the room.

She kicked off her shoes and then looked up at him through her lashes, she was standing in front of the fire so that he could see her silhouette in the dim light in the room. She presented her back to him and let him undo all the buttons on the back of her dress. He watched as she stepped out of it, a short thin shift was all that covered her from his view now. He scooped her up and carried her to their bed, kissing her hungrily on the lips. 

He followed her to the mattress, Pausing only long enough to remove his tall boots, belt, and white shirt. She sat up and reached out to undo the button that fashioned his pants, and a smirk spread across his face.

“Someone is as eager as I am… He helped her nervous fingers and then stepped out of his last article of clothing. As he rejoined her on the bed she wrapped her legs around his waist, he pulled her shift up over her head. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips, her cheek, then her neck before slowly making his way across her collar bone. She arched up once again as his tongue started to make its way across her skin in a hot trail toward her breasts. Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers brushed the soft skin of her inner thigh. His fingers slid higher and his tongue traveled lower. Jade's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt his fingertips gently brush over her sensitive flesh that was yearning for him. 

The King let out a sound that was halfway between a growl and a moan as he wrapped his tongue around his prized, the flush of her breasts reacting to his touch and her breathing changing into almost panting as she was becoming further aroused. He sought her lips once more for a passionate kiss as he further explored her with his fingers, feeling her move her hips against him, hearing her let a soft moan escape her lips. That was his undoing… He had to have her right then.

He slipped an arm around the small over her back and then moved her legs around his waist once more. In one movement he was back where he wanted to be, buried deep within her, and she let out the purest of pleasure-filled sounds. He closed his eyes as he felt her run her nails down the skiing on his arms. He grabbed her hands in his and placed them above her head, bringing their faces close together, where he kissed her. 

This movement brought both of them very close to the edge, so he slowed his pace but deepened his movements. Throwing them both off the cliff of pleasure at the same time. She squeezed her legs around his waist and she arched her back. He tried to rest the majority of his weight on his arms as he rested a moment before rolling to his side. He took her with him, not wanting to stop their embrace, he ran a gentle hand down her back.

“I never thought I could find a love like this again, but you have opened my eyes and a little bit of my heart Jade.” He said softly as if almost to himself rather than to her.

She closed her eyes and snuggled herself into his chest. She was very happy with her life at the moment. The only thing that could possibly make it better was to produce an heir for the king.


	20. Crowning of a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to crown a queen. But she is has a surprise for the King, it is a happy one though.

It was the morning of her coronation ceremony. It had been one month since the wedding, and Jade was so happy. Isadora no longer called her Lady Jade, and simply called her Jade. It was perfectly fine that she didn’t call her mother, it was not Jade’s intention to replace her mother. But Jade was providing the love, affection, and teachings that only a mother can provide a child that Isadora had been missing all these years. Her father had loved her dearly, but there are just some things that a little girl wants to go to her mother about.

Jade made sure that those who knew the former queen wrote down stories, quotes… anything that might be important to Isadora as she grew older. That way she would always have them if she wanted or needed them. Both Isadora and the King were so grateful for suck a kind and thoughtful gift.

Jade took time to dress with care for the ceremony where the King would present her with her own crown and she would officially become queen, but she kept feeling a nagging twinge of nausea creep up on her. At one time she had to sit down in front of a window and get some fresh air. Then it dawned on her… she had seen her maid go through this very same thing when she had her child. Oh, could it be? Could her prayers be answered?

She tried to think of the last time she bled, and she could not remember. Then another wave of nausea hit her, this time it meant business and she emptied the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl that sat on the counter for her to pour water into to wash her hands. She called for her maid to help her get cleaned up and finished getting ready. Nothing was going to stop her from going to that ceremony. Especially if there was a child in her belly. She would need to be crowned queen first.

The maid tied the last time on Jade's dress and pinned her hair into place. Jade then walked down to the throne room where the esteemed members of the Court, the council, and her husband the King awaited her. She approved the King and bowed before him.

"Do you, my sweet Jade, promise to rule out the corner of this realm with a pure heart… free from treason, corruption, and with an open mind?"

"With God as my witness, I pledge I will."

"Do you promise to be firm yet kind, fair and understanding, sympathetic and strong for our people?"

"With God as my witness, I pledge I will."

"Do you promise to put the well being of the members of this kingdom, this realm, this Court, and our royal family above that of your own?"

"With God as my witness, I pledge I will."

The King picks up her crown from it's resting place on a velvet pillow. He paused a moment. "My darling wife, I will never forget you. But I need to pass this along to another now. You have no need for it anymore." He whispered. The only person who was close enough to hear him was Isadora and Jade. Both of them knew exactly who he was speaking to. 

Jade closed her eyes and bowed her head further, the King placed her crown upon her head. And a sense of what that crown meant to all who had worn it before her was finally understood by Jade. Though she was royal in her own right, she had never felt the weight of responsibility that came with the monarchy till that very moment.

The King held up his arms, "If you would all join me in welcoming your new Crowned Queen Jade officially to Court."

The whole room clapped and Jade knew she had found her family. Speaking of family, she leaned close to the king and whispered in his ear. 

He looked at her with a knowing look, "Are you sure?"

"I am late, I am nauseated and I have not bled once since I came here."

He kissed her, "We will wait to share our news for a time still to make sure."

The King and the new Queen walk hand in hand down to the main hall. The guard posted at the main entrance announced them.

“Attention all. May I present the King and Crowned Queen.”

Jade attempts to hide her nausea as she takes her seat. But the look of concern was hard to miss.


	21. Royal Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King gets a blessing from his first wife.

The midwife walked into the throne room and bowed before the King. "I am honored to be in your service once again, Your Grace."

The King acknowledged her, "Yes, Queen Jade insisted that we have you here within the Palace walls. In case anything should happen, no matter the time day or night… you would be ready."

The midwife smiled, "She is smart."

"Plan on kicking me out of my own bed-chamber again?"

"Plan on attempting to tell me how to do my job?"

He smirked, "Glad to see you are still as feisty as ever."

She bowed, "I will go evaluate the queen now. I will take the servant quarters down the hall like last time." She picked up her skirts and strode from the room.

The King sighed deeply, he was worried about his young Bride. He had already lost one wife at a young age, and nowhere was his second wife… who he allowed entrance into his heart and now her life could very well be in peril with a difficult birth. 

He stood and paced the length of the throne room before he threw his crown across the room. It slammed against the back of his throne, he dropped to his knees… and began to pray to a god he had not spoken to for some time. That is when a vision of his first wife appeared.

He looked at her and wept, "I have not forgotten about you. How could I? Our daughter looks exactly like you."

She knelt before him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "My darling… you have to let me go. You have to let her in. I will always be in your heart… I will always be by your side. But you cannot move forward living in the past."

He reached for her but the vision disappeared like a wisp of smoke on the wind. "I am sorry…" He whispered.

"Your Grace?" A guard said as he entered the room, concerned for his king, on his knees with tears streaming down his face. The King stood and turned away from the man.

"I miss… her." He said.

"We all do, Your Grace. But Queen Jade is made of light and is pure. She will help us heal. All of us, Your Grace." 

The King took a few breaths, the guard had been with him through the loss of his first wife. And he had stood by him while he rode through the countryside trying to heal his broken heart. For ten years his guards never questioned his motives.

"Herald, it's time you settled down." The King stated.

The guard pulled himself up straight. "I have actually asked the Queen's Maid for her hand, Your Grace. But we cannot move forward without the royal blessing."

The King strode to him and patted him on the shoulder. "I wish you all the joys in life that I know. I hopefully will have a son any day now." 

"Long live the royal family. Long may you reign." The guard said. Nodding to his king before he took off to find the maid of the Queen. The Ladies maid will most likely be close by the Queen's side.


	22. A Child to Bless Us All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Queen has gone into labor, and the King feels that anxiety return from his last experience with this. But he knows she is in good hands with the midwife, she was the same one who cared for his first wife... he would trust no other with the lives of his wife and child.

Jade could not believe that nine months had just flown by, but she was due to give birth any day now. And she could honestly say she was ready to have this child be free from her body. She was bedridden, uncomfortable, and in a bit of pain. 

But the morning that the contractions started, she was half expecting the King to run from the room to get the midwife. After protesting her arrival in the first place, he seemed rather eager to know her opinion everytime she examined Jade now. She heard rumors that this midwife was the same who had delivered Isadora when she was born. Jade could not feel safer than in the hands of someone who had been trusted by the royal family already.

The King was pacing the hall waiting for any news, he already knew he was going to be kicked out of his own bed-chamber for the birth of his child, just as he was last time. The Duke joined him and handed him a flask of brandy. 

"It will be hours before we hear any news." The Duke stated. Jade's cries of distress were not helping the king calm down at all. "Maybe we should move elsewhere and give her some privacy." The King shot daggers at the Duke with his look of discontent.

"I will not be leaving, in case I am needed."

The Duke nodded his head and the two men sat in the hall, their backs against the wall. They passed the flask back and forth between the two of them until a servant who was passing by took pity on them and set a tray of tea and refreshments down next to the two men. She smiled at the King.

The King ate a few things off the tray, he wasn't hungry, but he knew he needed to. When the midwife came out in the hall he offered her the tea as a peace offering.

"Thank you, Your Grace. I will sit for a moment while you go in and see your wife. She deserves your attention."

The King went into the bedroom and froze just inside the door. He was not expecting to see Jade cradling a small baby in her arms. She looked up at him and smiled. 

"Come and meet your son."

The king dropped to his knees at the side of their bed. “My… We have a Son.” He had tears running down his face. “What shall we name him?” 

Jade looked up at him. “I was thinking we could name him after his father.” 

He leaned over and kissed her, then kissed his son’s head covered in golden soft hair. “I love that idea, how do you like that idea?” He looked at his son. 

“You will need to inform the Chancellor to record his name. King Tobias and Queen Jade have a son, Price Tobias II. Please send in Princess Isadora so she can meet her little brother. I want my daughter to share this with us.”

The King’s face was expressionless for a moment after Jade called Isador ‘her daughter’ but then a rush of happiness washed over him. He knew that his late wife would not want his daughter to be rejected by anyone. She would want someone to love and care for her in her absence. In his heart, he knew that he had her blessing. He was finally free to allow Jade into his heart, without forgetting his first wife, or loving her any less.

“Jade… I love you. I may not have always been able to say it or show it fully. But I wasn’t allowing myself to be out of guilt, but I believe my first wife would understand.”

Jade smiles, “Of course she would, we never want those we love to be alone in this world if something were to happen to us.”

The King kisses her again, “Thank you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an Early Christmas gift - and as a way to thank you all for enjoying this story with me, I have revealed the King's name. I hope you check back for more adventures with our royal family. I don't think I want to let go of them any time soon. - Thank you! PrettyBird


End file.
